


gently moonlight casts its glow

by saiditallbefore



Series: 100+ words of... [4]
Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble Sequence, Full Moon, Gen, h2o: just add werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Instead of becoming mermaids, the girls are werewolves.They reflect on what this change means for them.





	gently moonlight casts its glow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Alternate Universe - Werewolves"

Emma hated the change. Rikki thought it was just because she liked to be in control of everything.

She _did___like to be in control— she’d spent her whole life ruthlessly training to be a top swimmer, and her homework planner was rigorously color-coded. But this was different. This was dangerous.

Rikki could laugh and make jokes all she wanted, but that first full moon, anything could have happened. What if Emma had been inside? What if Elliot had been there, or her parents?

These days, Emma’s dreams were full of what-ifs, of blood and teeth and bright shining moonlight.

* * *

There were only so many full moons in a row that Cleo could disappear without her parents asking pesky questions. So far, she’d dodged them by lying about being over at Emma’s or Rikki’s— and they’d done the same thing— but she’d already had to bribe Kim to cover for her last month.

It was almost worth it, though. Because on full moon nights, it was just her and Rikki and Emma, running freely on Mako Island. Because for once in her life, she was bold and brave and dangerous and unstoppable. 

Nothing could scare Cleo, not with her secret.

* * *

The other girls thought Rikki was reckless. That she would give away their secret, or slip up and hurt someone. 

She might have thought the same thing, in their place. She was the newcomer, after all.

But really, how could she give any of this up? Not just being werewolves— which was ridiculously cool— but surreptitious trips together to Mako Island before moonrise, waking up with Emma and Cleo on either side of her, meeting in the other girls’ bedrooms to strategize and do homework and gossip.

Rikki had never had a best friend before, and now she had two. 


End file.
